


It Was All a Game

by teenage_hustler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Deception, F/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_hustler/pseuds/teenage_hustler
Summary: It was all a game. At least it was for me.I originally wrote this for rzzmg in 2012's HP Porninthesun exchange, on Livejournal. I'd never written vampire!Draco before, and I had a blast with it. I also loved writing this version of Lily Luna. Sexy to almost-a-fault. Hot daaayum.





	It Was All a Game

It was all a game. At least, it was for me. 

The first time it was about revenge. Revenge for what her father and his band of merry Aurors were doing to me and my kind. 

We were making local Wizarding news lately, it seemed, and the unfortunate mistakes of my less capable brothers and sisters had led to all of us gaining a bad reputation, and the rest of wizardkind wanting us brought to the families of our victims in ashtrays. I knew Potter was after me personally – he took on only the hardest cases and I was one of the best at not being caught. Both I and my sire (were she still around) would have been flattered at his attention, but I barely had time to proudly declare this undeniable proof of my superiority to my brothers and sisters before coming to the realisation that Potter was uncannily good at his job. I had had a few narrow escapes over the past few months, including one memorable occasion where I almost caught a fang in a victim’s earring in my haste to leave before Potter reached me. On top of that, safe places for me to hunt were becoming few and far between as he had people guarding more and more of the areas where I like to feed. He was irritating me in ways that he hadn’t managed since Hogwarts days. Far easier though it would have been to locate Saint Potter of Wizardom himself and suck him dry… that would be too obvious. And too boring. My kind are more devious than that, and, like I say, I was one of the best.

I had heard whispers of a daughter through the local mythical creature grapevine. At eighteen years old she was the absolute apple of her father’s eye. Seven NEWTs, Gryffindor Prefect since fifth year, about to start training at St Mungo’s, her whole carefree life ahead of her. I had also heard that she was attractive enough to put even my sisters to shame. 

When I entered the pub that first night and saw her, talking to her friends, I could see that the grapevine was, for once, not wrong. Lily Potter was the most attractive human to have ever had the misfortune to meet me. Long, dark, wavy red hair, piercing green eyes, toned, curvaceous body, and a smell that had my mouth watering from the first time it filtered into my hyper-sensitive nostrils. 

My sire was a specialist in hunting down victims, right up until the day she was staked. All of her teachings ultimately came down to three key rules. 1) only attack when the victim is alone, 2) do not leave any tracks (footprints, bloody scraps of clothing torn by the victim as she struggles, etc) and 3) never approach the victim; always wait for them to come to you. And they will always come to you. 

So I sat at the bar, ordered a glass of red wine and waited. It took her less than five minutes to come to me, under the pretence of buying drinks for her friends. I said hello, and she smiled, said a somewhat shy hello back and took her recently-purchased drinks back to her table. 

As the pub became more crowded, the music became louder, and I became more and more thankful that my kind do not get migraines, she came to the bar more and more frequently. Each time I would say something to her, she would respond, then after a few more brief words she would go back. Each time she came up she stood slightly closer to me, until we were almost touching and her smell was becoming just about impossible to ignore.

When I exited the pub at around midnight and paused to take my cigarette case out of my pocket, I felt her next to me before I saw her.

“What’s your name, then?” she asked.

I considered lying to her. After all, if she was somehow not about to become my next victim, and she told her father she had met me, that might lead to unpleasant repercussions.

But really, that was a ridiculous thing for me to think. I could smell what she was after. There was no chance in hell that she wouldn’t be coming with me.

“Malfoy,” I therefore told her. “Draco Malfoy.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” she said.

“Not even remotely close,” I answered. I lit my cigarette carefully, making sure she got a good look at me applying the lighter, breathing in, then tipping my head up just a little and blowing out. 

“But,” I continued, now turning to look at her, “with locals this lovely I might have to come here more often.”

She smiled, her bottom teeth catching on her lip in a way that could not possibly have been by accident. Too try-hard, I would normally have said if a victim did that. But on her it worked.

“May I?” she asked, indicating my cigarette. 

“Certainly,” I said, extending my fingers forward. 

As soon as her fingers brushed against mine, neither of us had anything more to say. To give credit where credit is due, she did manage to take the cigarette and bring it shakily to her mouth. But the time for pleasantries was gone, as it always was once a victim makes content. I took the cigarette out of her mouth and tossed it aside before grabbing her arm, pulling her toward me, exposing her neck…

…and kissing it.

Sure, I could have killed her. It would have been the finest feast I’d ever had, and like all good victims she was so taken in by my pheromones that she would have happily allowed me to do it. But that would have been such a waste. Her hair smelled of cherries and vanilla, I could taste the sunlight on her skin, and every moan of ecstasy she made as I licked her was making me more and more erect. 

After all, blood is not the only thing vampires lust over.

I learned a few things about Lily Potter that evening. First, she was appalling at housekeeping. Her bed was very sloppily made and she had a dirty dish or two in her sink. Such untidiness would not have been tolerated at the Manor. Second, she likes the colour red. Her sofa, duvet cover, lampshade, curtains and toothbrush were all a deep, dark red. Blood red (not that I’m an expert or anything). Third, she gave excellent head. 

She also liked having tea after sex, apparently. I had to assume that she knew that was weird, because she did not seem surprised when I declined her rather bizarre offer. 

While she was gone I lay back, contemplating my options. Again, I could have killed her. The feast would be delightful. Generally that was what I did if I chose to have sex with a victim. No point in letting such a blatant opportunity pass me by, I always said. But this time the appeal was not there. Granted, I had last fed yesterday, so I was probably good for a week or two. But more than that, the revenge would not be as sweet. Her father was going to suffer for what he was doing to my kind, and as my sire always used to say, revenge, like the finest iron-rich AB- blood, was best enjoyed slowly.

And so it was decided. I was going to play Lily Potter like a toy, she was going to fall as in love with me as an airheaded Muggle on an overdose of Amortentia, and then I was going to kill her, painfully, after shagging her brains out. And I might even make Potter watch. 

~*~

The second time it was about lust. Hers, mainly. It had been a few weeks since that first night and I had not fed. I like to think that I have more control than most, but I am still a vampire, and two weeks without feeding and a delicious young woman you did not want to kill just yet writhing underneath you is not the greatest combination.

But this was a game, and I had to play it. Waiting much longer would have put me in danger of losing. She could lose interest.

It was highly unlikely, but it could happen.

I had barely entered the pub before she appeared in front of me, pushed me back out, shoved me against the opposite wall and started snogging me like I was the only oxygen supply for fifty nautical miles.

“I missed you,” she said, huffing sweet, wine-infused breath onto my face.

I looked at her, dressed in a white blouse open enough at the front for me to see the lace lining of her bra (red, of course), her black skirt and high-heeled shoes, red cherry-scented hair and rosy cheeks. 

“I missed you too,” I replied. 

It was not a lie. When somebody looks and smells as good as Lily Potter, you cannot help but miss them.

We Apparated back to her flat, ripping off each others’ clothing. She pulled me into her bedroom, lay on the bed and spread her legs wide open. As soon as I pushed into her she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer. 

“Merlin Draco, you’re amazing,” she breathed, thrusting against me.

I matched her thrust for thrust, slipping my hand between us and fondling her clit at the same time. Her gasps turned into moans when I started to kiss her neck. I could feel her pulse under my lips, pumping waves of sweet, sticky, nutritious blood through her delectable body. She arched her neck to give me better access, and it took all the self-control I had not to sink my teeth into her. I had to wait. I had to win this game.

After making her post-coital cup of tea she crawled back into the bed and rested her head against my chest. Clearly she did not notice that my heart was not beating.

“This should happen on a regular basis,” she declared. 

“It really should,” I agreed. After all, the more often we shag, the more she becomes exposed to my vampire pheromones and my altogether unique Draco Malfoy-esque charm, the more she falls in love.

“Can I ask a favour though?” she said.

That was unusual. I’ve had many victims, and not one of them has ever asked anything of me. My attention was always more than enough for their enchanted minds. And Lily was no less enchanted than any of the others, considering how freely she had given herself to me. I was intrigued. What more could she want from me.

“What?”

“Can we keep this a secret?” She wrapped an arm around my chest, hugging me to her. “It’s just that I think my daddy would not like it if he knew that I was sleeping with an older man.”

‘Not like it’ was a gross understatement. Her father would be furious if he knew. That was, after all, the driving force behind this game. 

As it happened, Lily’s request could not have been more perfect for me. With her actively keeping what we were doing secret for now, the shock and anger her father would experience when he found out would be all the more potent. And the sweeter, therefore, would be my revenge.

“No problem,” I ended up saying.

“Thanks, Draco,” she said, before sitting up slightly to kiss me.

As I returned the kiss and breathed in her scent, it occurred to me that this was the best revenge I’d ever engaged in.

~*~

The twenty-fifth time, or whatever it was, it was about routine.

Which makes it sound boring, but it never was. My sire told me that all victims we use for sex get boring after a while. We get used to their scent, we become complacent, and eventually we start yearning for something different and look for someone else. But that didn’t happen with Lily. Every time we got together there was something new and alluring about her. Sometimes her skin tasted of pineapple and coconut. Sometimes she had just showered and her hair was damp and messy. Sometimes she’d been running late and she would come back hot and flustered, her blood rushing through her faster than ever, waiting for me to taste it. Maybe it was because I had not yet tried her blood, but she became more and more mouth-watering to me every time.

This night, for instance, her mouth tasted of cigarette smoke. I did not think to ask her why she had been smoking, since she was not much of a smoker at all (cigarettes are terribly bad for humans, after all). Maybe something at Healer training was stressing her out. I wondered what it was. She had told me that her supervisor was a bit of a pervy git. It would be fun to go to St Mungo’s at night and suck him dry, that’s for sure.

Lily crawled into bed beside me afterwards, mug of tea in her hands and the same content, blissful smile on her face that she had every time after. 

“That was brilliant.”

“I know.”

“Your modesty knows no bounds.”

“Modesty has boundaries now?”

Lily’s smile turned to a grin as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes. “You really are impossible.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” I teased, threading my fingers through her hair. Another thing about Lily I had discovered: she was so much fun to tease. “Next time I’ll show you just how impossible I can be.”

“I can hardly wait.” She removed her hand from her face, placing it on my arm instead. “By the way, ‘next time’ can’t be for a few weeks, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“I’m going up to Scotland for Christmas,” she said. “Daddy’s locking our whole family in an enormous house for about three weeks. It should be a lot of fun.”

“I see.” I cannot tell a lie – I was a little annoyed at this news. Lily and I had a routine, after all, and like with everything else in my life Potter was coming in and ruining it. 

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to be all right? Without me, I mean?”

That was a random question. “Of course I will. That’s a silly question.”

Lily hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I know, it is silly. I’m sure you will be fine. I just wanted to make sure.”

Her hesitation gave me pause. Did she think I was some hopelessly horny old man unable to survive without a naked young woman beside me once a week? The idea was ridiculous. Before I met her I had gone for months without any, and I could just as easily do it again.

~*~

One week after, it was about me not going insane.

I was fine for the first couple of days. I missed her smell, certainly, but it was nothing more than the sort of nostalgic feeling one sometimes has for roast dinners on Sunday. If the roast dinners were Lily moaning and groaning as I plunged into her, and Sunday was any time she came to me.

At around the fourth day I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

At around the fifth day my hands had started shaking a little. 

At around the sixth day I waited impatiently until the sun had just tucked itself under the horizon before bursting out of the Manor and sinking my teeth into the first human I could find. I spat her out right away and let her run off. Her blood tasted like rusty copper and severe anaemia. It was revolting. But it could have been high-class AB- for all it mattered to me. I did not want that blood. Or any blood. I only wanted Lily.

And now that it was around the seventh day, I had reached the end of my tether. All I could think about was Lily. The cherry vanilla red hair, the sunlight skin, the voluptuous, giving body always begging me to take it, the smile, the laugh, the tender touch… her. I needed her. I couldn’t wait any longer. 

I Apparated to around where she said she’d be. It chilly by Arctic standards, but adverse weather conditions are hardly a worry for vampires. Particularly vampires who are horny and bloodthirsty. I could see the big house that Potter allegedly held the only key into, and judging by the number of windows it held a lot of bedrooms. But that was hardly a problem. I was so in tune with Lily’s smell now that finding her took a minute, if that. I Apparated into her room.

She was curled up in her bed, a half-smile on her face. She did not appear to be cold, but she had wrapped her arms quite tightly around herself. She looked so small and vulnerable, although I knew she wasn’t. Lily was not small or vulnerable. She was big, and strong, and tougher than I could ever hope to be. 

I shook her awake. After blinking a few times and registering who it was, she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and waved it around the room.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Silencing Charm.” She got out of bed and stood in front of me. She was wearing a silky red negligee. The sort that I loved the look of but thought must be dreadful to sleep in. To know that she did was almost more than I could bear.

“Take me, Draco,” she said. 

It sounded like an order. I was no stranger to her asking me to do things, but normally she did it in a crazy lust-filled state, and her lack of ‘please’s and ‘thank-you’s was nothing to do with her being impolite and commanding, and everything to do with her being so hot for me that she can’t think straight. But this time she was completely in control. I should have known that that was a bad sign.

But I needed her too much, right then, to care.

I slammed her against the wall, claiming her mouth with mine. She responded eagerly, her hands coming to either side of my head and holding me there. Her scent was so powerful, and washing so completely over me. But it wasn’t enough. 

I moved away from her mouth to kiss her cheek, her jaw, just below her ear, then, finally, her neck. Again, her pulse was thumping rhythmically under my mouth, sending the blood through her body that I had wanted so badly to drink for months. I could do it now, I realised. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her veins to me. I could bite into her, drink down that sweet sticky goodness, leave her for Potter to find, and this would be over.

And Lily would be gone.

I pulled away from her so quickly that she nearly fell over.

“What is it?” she asked after righting herself, one hand coming up to stroke her cheek. “Did I do something wrong?”

I shook my head. “No. Not at all…”

She considered me for a moment, then smiled. “So why did you stop?”

“It’s just…” I started to say before faltering. Her hands were on my shirt, undoing the buttons with practised ease. At the same time her lips were applying feather-light baby kisses on my upper torso. It was impossible not to be distracted by that. 

“There’s something you don’t know about me,” I managed to gasp out.

“Uh-huh.” I think that’s what she said. She did not stop her administrations or anything. In fact, she had reached my last button and was pushing my shirt over my shoulders. I let it fall to the ground, almost acting on auto-pilot, and she immediately started on my trousers.

“Don’t you want to know what it is?” I asked.

This time she did look up, but her hand remained on my trouser buttons. 

“Tell me after this,” she said. 

“But… aren’t you scared you won’t like what I have to say?”

“A little,” she said, popping another of the buttons. “But if it’s something really bad, I think we can work through it. Together.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course I would.” She reached up and kissed me, but this kiss lacked the crazed ferocity her kisses tended to have. This one carried with it the same sort of calm understanding she had exhibited when she stood before me and told me to take her not five minutes earlier. There was something so much more desirable about that kiss than previous kisses we had shared, and I wanted it to keep going forever. 

But soon she stopped, though she remained close, her arms winding themselves around my waist.

“I love you, Draco,” she said, in barely more than a whisper. 

Oh, Merlin. I’d heard those words before. From lustful, bewitched victims seconds before they became my dinner. I had even heard it a few times when I was human. The words always struck me as laughable. It was not that I did not believe in love, per se. It was more that I did not have the time nor patience for it. 

But I had all the time and patience in the world, now. Lily could have as much of my time as she wanted, as far as I was concerned.

“I love you too,” I replied, the words leaving my mouth before I could think them through. But I’m sure I would have said the same thing regardless of how long I took to think about it.

This was not a game for me anymore. 

She smiled, and kissed me again, and this time she did not stop. We made our way to the bed, she pulling down my trousers, me lifting her negligee above her head. She lay down, now naked but for a tiny pair of red lace knickers, and beckoned me towards her. She looked so beautiful lying there that I almost wanted to stay standing and just look at her for a while. But she was too appealing for me to do that for long. I climbed on top of her and pressed my lips against hers once more.

She made a small sound – something between a squeak and a groan – when I brushed a hand over her breast. The nipples were already hard in the cold air, and my light touches could not have been helping matters. She body was all tensed up under mine, as if waiting impatiently for something she knew had to be coming. Then when I stopped kissing her and instead flicked her left breast with my tongue, she relaxed. When I switched to her right she seemed to wake up from a dazed state, and pulled my underwear off. She looked down, saw my arousal, and smiled.

“I love how you’re always so ready for me,” she said.

“Always,” I said back, before pushing into her.

She let out a sigh, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I knew that she was close, and I knew what she liked. I pulled out, until I was only just inside her, then thrust back in, hard and fast. She groaned her appreciation, closing her eyes and arching her back. One careful application of wet finger to her clitoris later and she was writhing underneath me, her moans turning to shrieks and her so close. 

“Come with me, Draco,” she gasped out, hugging me to her. “I want you to come with me.”

“I will,” I told her. “I promise.”

Once, twice, three times more, and we were shouting out the others’ name, waves of pleasure coursing through us from where we were joined to the very tips of our fingers and toes. She continued to push against me, her eyes screwed shut as she got as much pleasure out as she could. Watching her was spectacular. But, watching her was always spectacular. Whether she was sitting on her bed, or in the shower, or sipping from a mug of tea, or underneath me in the throes of ecstasy, she was a sight to be had. 

When I first met Lily, she was beautiful. Now, nothing else held any beauty for me. 

I settled next to her, and she ran a hand through my hair and kissed my cheek. 

“I’m glad you came to me,” she said. “I missed you.”

Her words reminded me, and the post-orgasmic euphoria vanished faster than it came. 

“I still have to tell you—“ I began.

“Shh.” She placed a finger on my lips. “Tell me in a second. I need tea first.”

Of course she did. She always needed tea. “All right,” I said, smiling despite myself. 

After she left, I found my trousers and pulled them back on. I did not know how she would react to what I had to tell her. The most logical thing to assume was that she would get angry and order me to leave, saying that if I approached her again she would call the Aurors. Equally likely was her not bothering with such pretences and staking me where I stood. I’ve heard whispers of such things happening before. That was ultimately the fate of my sire, indeed. 

But maybe, just maybe, she would accept it. And that was all I could hope for. I did not want to keep it from her anymore. She was too important to me now.

Her bedroom door opened.

“That was quick,” I commented, turning toward the door…

…and coming face-to-face with my greatest nightmare. 

A wand was being pointed directly at my chest. Its owner was wearing official Auror robes and being flanked by several of his colleagues. The Auror was one of the best, and I was as surprised to see him standing before me as I knew I had no right to be. 

Months of planning and plotting, and it comes down to this.

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry Potter said, his wand hand unwavering as he continued pointing it at my chest. “You are under arrest for the purposeful manipulation and murder of members of the magical community.”

I should have fought them. Maybe if I had done that, I could have run away and continued my revenge.

But I was fooling no-one, and certainly not myself. This stopped being about revenge for me a long time ago. 

I saw movement somewhere behind Potter. When I looked I saw Lily, in a dressing gown, looking at me.

“Lily?” I asked, uncertainly. 

She looked back at me. Her smell still made my mouth water. Her hair was still red and radiant, her body soft, warm and inviting, her eyes that same piercing green.

The only difference was, there was no love in them now.

~*~

It was all a game. 

At least, it was for me. And I’m sure it was for him too, at first. 

Daddy had told me about him at work. He was proving to be difficult, Daddy said. He’s very good at hiding, and very good at wooing humans to him. I knew then that I wanted to be the one to bring him in. 

It was my job, after all. When I told Daddy two years ago that I wanted to hunt down aggressive vampires, he was almost too keen to get me started. He taught me to resist them, first by exposing me to their pheromones, then by training my brain to stop reacting to them. It was remarkably similar to when he taught me to resist the Imperius Curse. He then passed me over to Mum, who taught me how to smell good to them, and how to make them believe that I was as attracted to them as they were to me. It was not easy eating that much red meat and drinking that much pineapple juice, but I am nothing if not a perfectionist, and I wanted to be the perfect vampire hunter.

The funny thing about Draco, though, is that he is smarter than most vampires. He could have walked away that first time, if he had wanted. 

But he didn’t. He came back. My victims always do. For creatures that claim to have such powerful persuasion over humans, they sure seem to have trouble recognising when a human has the same effect on them.

I had a shower, being careful to remove as much of Draco’s scent from me as I could. It would take a few days for his smell to completely vanish, but that was fine. I still had another week and a half of family holiday to enjoy before I had to start work again, and find myself another vampire to catch.

I fell asleep in the early morning, unable to wipe the smile from my face. It was always so much fun to win the game.


End file.
